Goosebumps
Goosebumps 'is the series of children's horror fiction books by both creator and author: R.L. Stine. It shares it's name with a condition of the same name also known as 'goose pimples', a symptom of fright. This series of books is about kids who are in middle school mostly, that have problems like he or she is a scaredy cat. Their parents are mostly, but sometimes ignores their kids. Then they face their lesson by a villain like for example Slappy The Dummy, who makes pranks on people and then the kid tells his or her parents that he did something bad, the parents blame the kid. There are many villains you will meet in the series, like for example; Slappy The Dummy, Monster Blood, Dr. Fritz Fredericks, Monsters of Muddy Creek, The Horrors, Sarabeth, The Haunted Mask, and others more that you will meet. And ''Readers Beware - You're in for a Scare. Books In this series, there have been only sixty-two books were published under the Goosebumps umbrella title. They were first published in the year 1992, and ended on the year 1997. The first book published for this book series was Welcome to Dead House, and it ended on the last book being Monster Blood IV. Some titles received sequels and reprints, while others did not. Twenty-two of the original books were released into reprints, which came with a whole different book cover (It might come a little similar like to the old one, like for example, Stay Out of the Basement, the oldest book cover has a hand, but the reprint, has a man turning into a plant, then another one was released with the same one as the first one, but the hand is opening the door with another hand, which is also a plant hand), they included bonus features like information about the villain, and other things more. They were titled, Classic Goosebumps. 1.) 'Welcome to Dead House ': A family moves to Dark Falls to an old house. Then there is a lot of mysterious things happening there in Dark Falls. The neighbors and kids from there are very weird and they are always in the dark, not touching the sunlight. They are pale white, and in the house in Amanda's bedroom, each night she sees kids that are in her room and in the halls. Then they discover a newspaper saying that a toxic gas escaped from a factory and killed all the citizens of Dark Falls. Now the kids revealed that they are zombies and that they don't want them to live, they want them to live there forever and to feed them. Will they escape from Dark Falls, or will they be zombie food as ordered by the zombies?! 2.) '''Stay out of the Basement: Margaret and Casey Brewer, two siblings, have a father who almost doesn't gets out of the basement, which is his little science lab. Then one day, Margaret and Casey goes in and then they see a lot of weird plants that looks to be alive. Then their father starts to get out of his lab and he is acting weird. His hair is turning into leaves like a plant and he is starting to eat plant food. Now they are wondering what is happening. He is turning into a plant. Then they discover there are two dads in their father's science lab. Who is the real one, the plant father or the normal father that is really a clone of the other father, but is plant and it looks all human-like?! 3.) Monster Blood: A kid named Evan Ross and his dog, Trigger are both going to stay at Great Aunt Kathryn's house for a while, until Evan's parents goes to Georgia to look for a new house to live in. Evan stays with his great aunt, who is very weird and crazy. Evan thinks her house is boring like the books her husband had. Also she has a black cat that seems to be spying on Evan in the house. Evan goes walk his dog in the neighborhood and meets a girl named Andy who is heading to an old gift store and Evan buys an old toy that is a green substance called Monster Blood. Then Andy and Evan fights for it and then they rip it in two pieces. Trigger gets a little of it by accident and weird things happens. The dog is growing and growing very big, and the Monster Blood is also growing. Then as a result, the black cat named Sarabeth, is actually a witch and friend of Aunt Kathryn, who wants them to stay with her and to be ate by her Monster Blood. And the Monster Blood is now a big puddle that is growing and is ready to eat Evan, Andy, and Aunt Kathryn. Well they escape from her and her Monster Blood?! 4.) Say Cheese and Die!: A kid named Greg and his friends; Michael, Doug (nicknamed Bird) and Shari are in their Summer Vacations and it's boring. Then they go to the Coffman House, an old, abandoned house where a weird man named, Dr. Fritz Fredericks, who is nicknamed Spidey, lives there. When he leaves from his house, the four kids break in and see what Spidey has. Spidey seems to have a lot of things in his house, but then they find a rare-looking camera of his. Then when Greg takes a picture of his friend, Michael, who is leaning on the stairs later falls down and Greg sees the picture and it shows that Michael falling from the stairs, if you took the picture before Michael fell. Then strange things happens. When he takes a picture of his father's new car, the car is all crashed. Then he takes a picture of Shari leaning on a tree and then it shows up that there is nothing. Then other things more that Greg decides to give it back to Spidey and Shari appears. Then Spidey wants them both to stay forever because they known about the camera. Will they get out of there and escape from the Coffman House, or will they stay there forever as ordered by Spidey?! 5.) The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb: A kid named Gabe Hassard is spending Christmas vacation in Egypt with his parents. They stay in a hotel and then Uncle Ben comes and they go to a pyramid in Egypt and then Gabe learns about a curse, which is true. Then there is a mummy of a pharaoh, who wants to suffer the curse of the mummy's tomb. 6.) Let's Get Invisible!: 7.) Night of the Living Dummy: Category:Book Series Category:Books by R.L.Stine Category:List of Books Category:Goosebumps Books